


Watching: Black Clover

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just as the traitor among the magic knight's captains was about to be revealed, everyone was brought to a mysterious strange room alongside other magic knights and even people from the past. They were gathered to watch their future, but they had to start from the tragedy that happened 500 years ago.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Licht/Tetia (Black Clover), Noelle Silva & Nozel Silva
Comments: 49
Kudos: 226





	1. Transported

The captains lined up before the Wizard King, all tensed up at the mention of a traitor among them. They kept quiet while eagerly waiting for the traitor to be revealed, though one captain seemed to look troubled. Julius smiled at them before turning around to face the two members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, his face becoming more serious.

"Now would you kindly tell me, which one of these captains is the traitor who aided the Eye of the Midnight Sun?"

"He is…" the two enemies began, their voice sounded dead from the magic cast on then. But the traitor's name never left their lips as they seemingly vanished from their place.

"Huh?" Asta blinked his eyes when suddenly, the room became brighter, and it definitely wasn't the effect of Marx's memory magic. He hasn't fully registered the new place yet as he was still shaken from the info about the traitor.

"Asta!" Noelle ran towards him when she saw him, the other members of Black Bulls followed behind her. She was sure they were transported to an unknown place as she saw a look of confusion on everyone's face. They were probably at someone's house since the room is packed with furniture and even food. 

"Where did Hard Ham go?" Yami's question had the captains looking around them. They were all still in the same position minus the Purple Orcas's captain, who was apparently missing.

"Vangeance," Fuegoleon walked towards William. His injuries were gone as if he was never injured at all. The other captains stared at him in astonishment.

"Licht!"

Every knight tensed when they heard the name. Their attention was quickly focused on the source of the voice. There was a group of people not too far from them, though they only noticed the man who looked exactly like Licht, except he didn't have any strange markings on his face. Then they noticed a man who wore a uniform similar to the Golden Dawn's uniform approaching them.

 _'What?'_ They were left speechless. The man looked exactly like the first Wizard King.

"Do you guys happen to know what this place is? We were suddenly transported here." The man asked them.

"I'm sorry but no, we were suddenly transported here too," it was Julius who answered him after overcoming the initial shock, "May I ask who you are?"

The man seemed taken aback by the question but still opted to answer it. "I am Lumiere Silvamillion Clover."

"Then you are the first Wizard King?!" Asta exclaimed, his eyes opened so wide that Lumiere thought his eyeballs might just pop out easily, "But why are you with the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun? More importantly, how are you still alive? You died a long time ago!"

Asta finally shut his mouth when Yami threatened him. Lumiere sweatdropped and smiled at him, though he felt awkward after being bombarded with many questions. He managed to catch only the last sentence as Asta was speaking too fast for him to understand, but the sentence stuck in his head. He frowned.

_'Why did he think I died a long time ago? I'm still alive. His friends don't seem to recognise me either, but their grimoire is clearly from the Clover Kingdom…'_

The atmosphere became serious once again, just that it felt more painful to bear after Asta's outburst. They held a staring contest and Lumiere tried his best to appear friendly. It didn't help that the elves were murmuring about humans' possible attack towards them, although Licht tried to convince them otherwise.

Unbeknownst to them, a girl was silently observing their exchange with an amused smile. She sat on a sofa a bit further from them, though none noticed her presence. She tied her long hair into a ponytail and glanced at her watch.

 _10:40 AM_.

She has to start the show soon according to her schedule. She waited for a while, hoping to see some interactions between her guests, but the staring contest continued. Taking this as a sign to begin, she stood up and spoke, "That's right. He is the first Wizard King."

The attention was soon placed on her. She smiled at them, motioning for them to come closer. They were reluctant but still listened. She nodded her head, satisfied. "My name is Hana. This is a place between your world and my world."

"You mean, you're not from our world? There's another world out there?" Asta's eyes sparkled while he spoke, feeling extremely intrigued at Hana.

"Impossible," Yuno muttered.

"You don't really think we would believe something like that, don't you? Well, except for this kid over here," Yami ruffled Asta's hair roughly, receiving an annoyed protest from the latter.

"Another enemy? Well, it doesn't matter if I get to slice you up!" Jack grinned. He raised his arms and prepared to use his magic, but failed.

Hana chuckled at his dumbstruck face. "I don't think you realized this, but your grimoire is not here. I purposely left it in your world. Oh, and you can't use magic in this place too!"

"You…" Nozel narrowed his eyes at her. She was right, he couldn't feel his magic at all. Most people begin to panic as they can't feel their magic as well.

"Now, now, just relax and listen to me," she paused, looking around to check if everyone was present. It was hard since everyone was scattered around.

Every member of the Black Bulls was there including Nero who was flying around Lumiere. She gasped when she realized she forgot one person, Zora Ideale. She silently brought him to the room and ignored his questions.

From the Golden Dawn squad, there was William, Langris, Klaus, Mimosa and Yuno. From the Silver Eagles squad, there were Nozel, Solid and Nebra. From the Crimson Lion squad, there were Fuegoleon, Mereoleona and Leopold. Only the captains were present for the remaining squads except for the Purple Orcas squad.

Everyone from the present was here. She glanced over at the people from the past. There were the elves, Licht, Rhya, Vetto, Fana and Patry. Lumiere and his sister, Tetia were with them.

"It seems everyone's here," she sighed after she finished checking, "I brought you here to watch the past and future of your kingdom."

"Why would you do that?" Julius questioned.

"One, something will happen and Asta could die because of it," Hana replied.

"Ridiculous, why would we care if that peasant dies?" Solid countered. Hana glared at him but chose to ignore his question.

"Two, Julius will die," She lied as she knew they wouldn't complain after hearing that. And she was correct since there were no comments given.

"And three, obviously because I want you to change the future." Few snorted at that.

The people from the past glanced at each other. They were confused about why they needed to be here since all of the reasons listed concerned only the people from the present. Finally, Licht stepped forward, "Why are we brought here too then? None of the reasons is related to us."

"Because you elves played a big role in the future. Ah, I forgot to mention, these people over here," Hana motioned at the people from the present, "Are from 500 years in the future from your time."

"500 years in the future? Shouldn't we be dead by then?" Rhya gasped.

Hana smirked. "You will see," she clapped twice and the big screen behind her lit up, "We will start from the tragedy that happened to the elves 500 years ago. You may sit wherever you want. The show will start as soon as everyone sits down."

Everyone went to the place they wanted to sit. The screen went dark once everyone was ready and soon, the show began.


	2. The Tragedy

**"A four-leaf grimoire! Licht of sword magic was chosen by a four-leaf grimoire!" The elves cheered when they saw a four-leaf grimoire flying towards Licht, who took it with a bright smile.**

"Sword magic? I thought Licht used light magic?" Charlotte looked over at the other captains and they nodded their head, proving her correct.

"What do you mean? I've always used sword magic," Licht looked at them, puzzled.

"He's probably someone else with the same name. They have different magic too," Yami narrowed his eyes at Licht while feeling his ki,  _ 'Their ki feels different too.' _

"You will see later," Hana shrugged away their confusion.

**"What's a four-leaf grimoire, Mommy?" Patry asked his mother. She replied that the grimoire was blessed with a good fortune and can only be wielded by the chosen mage. Patry looked at Licht while smiling slightly.** **_'Licht, with a four-leaf grimoire. He's so cool!'_ **

"Thanks for the compliment, Patry," Licht smiled at the screen and turned towards Patry.

"It's nothing really," Patry beamed at Licht.

**A few days later, Patry was shown looking around for someone. "Licht!" He called, attracting both Licht and Rhya's attention to him. They were sitting on the ground.**

**"You again?" Rhya wore a bored expression. He waved his hand as if to shoo Patry away, "You're so annoying coming here every day. Go away."**

"This is…" Licht looked at the scene fondly as he remembered that day. It was the day he met Lumiere and Tetia.

"What about it?" Tetia moved closer to him, lightly rubbing her baby bump.

"This is the day I met you two," Licht placed his right arm on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"We saved her from the tornado right?" Lumiere smiled at them.

"Yeah."

**Patry merely glanced down at him, frowning and tilting his head slightly to face him. "It's not like I'm here to see you."**

"Hey, watch your tone!" Rhya rolled his eyes playfully.

**"What did you say, shrimp?"**

**Licht laughed at them and looked at Rhya. "Come on, he's not annoying, Rhya," he looked at Patry and smiled at him, "I'm glad you came here to see me."**

**Patry's face brightened up. He sat down beside Licht. "So what do you think, Licht, about the rumours that the humans might attack us."**

Hana looked away from the screen, her mood went sour. She wanted to tell them that it was just a rumour, but she knew that would be a lie.

Some of the present knights noticed her bad mood as they weren't focusing on the screen, and felt the need to know the reason.

"Did we really attack them in the past?" Finral asked.

"They're the one who attacked us," Langris mumbled, remembering the tale of the demon and the first Wizard King.

**Licht glanced at him before facing front. "I believe they're just rumours."**

**Patry disagreed and proceeded to state out his opinions. "Humans are a wicked-hearted race that kills animals for sport. Their magical powers are weak, but their increased numbers have made them overconfident," the screen showed a flashback of the elves helping the humans, "Even though we elves have saved them from countless natural disasters in the past."**

"That's not true." Hana interrupted, "Although there are humans who are worse than scum, there are also humans who have a big and pure heart."

"I'm sorry…" Patry muttered, looking slightly down.

Licht smiled and comforted the boy. "It's alright. I'm sure we can slowly learn to understand each other."

**"I'm sure they're just scared," Licht replied, receiving a confused question from Patry. "They're just like us. We're much alike, but they don't know that, so they fear us," he took out his grimoire, "But we should be able to understand each other since we both received grimoires."**

"That's right!" Lumiere agreed.

"We both agree," Tetia added.

The elves stared fondly at them. If all humans were like them, then it won't be long before the elves and humans become one.

**Suddenly, the wind blew stronger. The trio saw a huge tornado that was caused by natural mana running wild nearby. Rhya shrugged and yawned. "It'll go away on its own if we ignore it."**

**They were stunned to hear a girl's scream coming from the tornado. They saw Tetia being carried along with the tornado while using her magic to protect herself. Licht immediately rushed towards her, jumping high when he was close while preparing to use his magic.**

Some gasped in surprise, feeling worried about the poor girl.

**Meanwhile, Patry noticed someone appearing behind the tornado. "Someone else appeared behind the tornado?" Rhya looked at the man and noticed he was a human.**

The present magic knights went silent, all looking attentively at the screen. This could be their final chance to see their kingdom's hero in action.

**"Sword Magic: Origin Flash!"**

**"Light Magic: Lamp of Avior!"**

**The two attacks clashed with each other, destroying the tornado in the process. Licht carefully caught Tetia in his arms. "Are you alright?"**

"Wow, amazing!" Asta's eyes sparkled as he looked at the scene in amazement, "So this is the magic of the first Wizard King? He's amazing! The other Licht is amazing too!"

Julius shared the same face and thoughts with him. No one paid attention to him though, as it was normal to them.

_ 'Just how strong is he?' _ Yuno's face remained calm but he was completely bewildered on the inside. He wanted to see more magic of the man who once saved their kingdom.

"You don't need to keep calling me the Wizard King. Just call me Lumiere… uh," Lumiere trailed off when he realized he hasn't asked for the boy's name.

"It's Asta, sir!" Asta shouted out. Everyone sweatdropped at the overly energetic boy but some glared at him in distaste.

**"Y-yes!" Tetia stared at him, a faint blush was present on her cheeks, "Thank you so much!" They landed on the ground and Licht gently helped her stand up. They looked at Lumiere, who was running towards them.**

"She looks like Mimosa!" Asta pointed out.

"Mimosa?" Tetia turned towards him. She tried looking around for the girl who apparently looked like her. She gasped when she saw Mimosa beside Yuno. They did look quite similar.

"You're right, they look similar," Noelle agreed, "Just their hairstyles are different."

"Do you really think so?" Mimosa flushed slightly, stealing a few glances at Tetia.

**"Tetia! Why did you leave the castle without permission?" Lumiere scolded her as he neared them, "And your magical attribute is wind too. How did you get caught in a mana tornado?" He then turned to Licht, thanking him for saving his little sister.**

**"It's nothing…" Licht looked at Lumiere's grimoire and noticed the four-leaf clover. He took out his own grimoire and showed it to Lumiere, who looked equally surprised. Patry and Rhya joined them and were stunned as well.**

"They both have a four-leaf grimoire. Just like you right, Yuno." Klaus commented as he remembered his junior was chosen by a four-leaf grimoire as well.

"You have a four-leaf grimoire too?" Lumiere looked at Yuno. He became more interested when Yuno nodded his head, "Really? What kind of magic do you use?"

Marx sighed at the question and mumbled, "I get the feeling that he's the same as Master Julius."

"It's wind magic, sir," Yuno answered.

"Wind magic…just like Tetia," Lumiere paused, a conclusion came into his head, "And he has a four-leaf grimoire like Licht. Perhaps he's the reincarnation of your child or something?"

"Stop joking around, brother. You're making him uncomfortable," Tetia smiled at Yuno, "Don't mind him. He can be weird sometimes."

"Tetia!"

They were distracted when Hana started laughing. She waved her hand to tell them to ignore her while still trying to contain her laughter,  _ 'He doesn't know how right he is!" _

**The next scene showed Licht talking with both Lumiere and Tetia. Patry, Rhya and Vetto sat under a tree, looking at them. "Licht hangs around them a lot these days," Vetto remarked.**

**"He sure has. I guess he's happy to have some human friends. I mean, those two are really decent people, and they have the same thoughts as Licht too," Rhya replied.**

**"Same thoughts?"**

**"They were wondering if elves and humans could understand each other too."**

"Why is it hard to just get along with each other? They're talking as if humans and elves are enemies." Asta looked over at the elves.

"They will be our enemy in their future, and you still want to get along with them?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Can't I?"

Solid scoffed at that, glaring at the boy, "Stupid peasant and his stupid thoughts."

Yami didn't answer him. He wasn't aware of the conflicts between humans and elves in the past, but he knew that trying to befriend your enemy isn't a good idea.

Patry overheard their conversation and felt disappointed,  _ 'So we're enemies in the future too… I knew it, there's no way we can get along.' _

**"I see," Vetto smiled, patting the squirrel on his shoulder.**

**_'Why must Licht keep hanging around those humans? But he is always right, and that human was selected by one of the four-leaf grimoires too.'_ ** **Patry thought, he looked sad.**

"Someone's jealous," Rhya mused, teasing the boy, "I guess you're a kid after all."

"Shut up! Stop teasing me!" Patry huffed, crossing his hands.

**The scene changed again, showing Lumiere talking with the elves, "We can come to understand each other. You elves have truly amazing mana. By combining that with the magic-item technology that we humans created, we can make this land safer and more prosperous. Let us live together, hand in hand!"**

**The elves cheered at him. Licht and Tetia looked at each other and smiled while holding hands.**

_ 'They're holding hands! Then that means they are…' _ Mimosa blushed as she tried to look at Tetia and Licht, but ended up looking at Asta,  _ 'Maybe one day, I can do that with Asta too. Wait, what am I thinking?' _

Klaus and Yuno stared at her dumbfounded,  _ 'What's she doing squealing alone like that?' _

**"You're with a child?"**

**Licht, Tetia, Rhya, Vetto and Fana gathered together under a tree. They congratulated Licht and Tetia on having their first child. Patry looked sad, however, as he watched them from afar.**

"I still remember how happy I was when you told me," Licht smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Tetia replied with an equally bright smile.

"This is where we are transported here right?" Vetto asked, looking at Hana.

"Yup."

**"What? Something bothering you?" Rhya walked towards Patry, "I guess you are still a kid."**

**"Shut up! Stop treating me like a child!" Patry retorted.**

"Seriously, when will you stop calling me a kid?" Patry rolled his eyes.

"When you stop acting like a kid, of course," Rhya replied.

"Come on, stop teasing him Rhya," Licht smiled at them.

"Alright, alright."

**"Oh, there they are," Rhya joined the elves and Tetia who were having a meal together, and was greeted by Licht.**

**"Are you too lazy to even wake up nowadays?" Vetto asked.**

**"You're the worst," Fana frowned.**

"Oh, shut up," Rhya yawned.

Fana rolled her eyes at him.

"Isn't that you, Gauche?" Finral pointed at a man on the screen.

"I don't care. Just hurry up and finish watching this so I can go back to Marie," Gauche shrugged.

"He looks like Drowa," Vetto noticed.

"I won't be surprised if this Marie girl is his sister and he's obsessed over her," Rhya joked.

"Yeah, she is. And he's extremely obsessed over her," Noelle replied.

"Eh?!"

**"Oh, shut up," Rhya looked at Patry, "Jeez, Patry. Hogging the spot next to Licht again? After tomorrow's ceremony, he's going to belong to someone else, so you should let him go now."**

"Everything's going well right now. When will the tragedy happen?" The elves, including Lumiere and Tetia, tensed at Patry's question. They almost forgot about it.

"That's…" Hana trailed off. She didn't want to give them spoilers but she wanted them to be fully prepared for the next scene too.

"I'm guessing it'll happen at our wedding?" Licht quietly guessed although he hoped he's wrong.

Hana sighed, "Yes. But keep in mind that whatever you saw is not what it seems."

"What do you mean?" Lumiere asked.

"You will see."

The elves went quiet, dreading the moment the tragedy began. Judging from Hana's face, it certainly won't be easy to accept.

**"Shut up, I can do whatever I want," the boy replied, annoyed.**

**"What, you little brat?"**

**Tetia smiled at their exchange, "It's fine. Even if I married Licht, he still belongs to everyone."**

**"The human princess sure is nice. That kindness is going to bring you trouble someday. And soon, there won't be any room for you anymore," Rhya continued teasing Patry.**

**"Stop picking on him. Patry knows that already," Vetto defended the poor boy.**

**"How does it feel, Licht, to know you're going to be a father in the next few months?" Fana asked.**

**"I can feel the mana blessing us. I'm very happy that our child will come into this world welcomed by everyone," Licht placed a hand lovingly at Tetia's baby bump, "This child is our future. It'll bridge the gap between elves and humans."**

They managed to smile a bit at that, feeling happy for their leader.

"Licht always has the best speech," Lumiere voiced, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Patry agreed.

**The elves chattered and cheered as joyful music played in the background during the wedding. Many congratulated the couple, to which they replied with a smile.**

"That's nice," Fana smiled and clasped her hands together, "I want to get married one day too."

"I'm sure you will find someone for you, Fana," Tetia assured her friend.

"I hope so."

**"Thank you so much," Tetia thanked them, looking down at her stomach and placed her hand on it.**

**Licht smiled as he recalled his exchange with Lumiere. He promised him that he could protect Tetia at any cost. "Thank you for being here today, everyone," he turned towards Patry who was clapping his hands happily, "Tomorrow's the day you get your grimoire. I'm excited to see which grimoire chooses you."**

**"Yes!" Patry replied excitedly.**

"You remembered?" Patry looked at Licht with wide eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget about that?" Licht's response made Patry smile.

**"Aw… I hope someday I'll also…" Fana stared at the married couple dreamily, hoping to be like them in the future.**

"Whoops!" Fana laughed as her future self said the same thing.

**"I'm sure you'll meet someone lovely soon too," Tetia smiled at her.**

**"I sure hope so."**

**"I wish you a lifetime of happiness," Vetto wished them.**

**"Thank you," Tetia replied.**

**"If he cheats on you, let me know right away," Rhya suddenly said, "I'll make sure to punish him."**

"I will never cheat on Tetia," Licht assured, "I love her too much to do that."

"We all know that. I'm sure I was just joking," Rhya replied.

**Everyone laughed at the playful warning, including the couple themselves. Patry eyed them with a smile, noting how happy Licht was.** **_'Licht always seemed happy. But the ones who made him happier are those two humans.'_ **

**_'I guess it's possible… for elves and humans to join hands someday.'_ **

The screen paused and everyone turned towards Hana in confusion. She sighed, "I'll give you some time to prepare yourselves," she looked at the elves.

They glanced at each other, uncertain if they actually wanted to see the next scene. Licht shook his head at her, "Please continue. It would be better to finish this quickly."

The other elves slowly nodded their head, agreeing with their leader.

Hana sighed, her face looked grim, "Alright, but remember, it's not what it looks like. If any of you starts attacking the two humans, then I'll have to apprehend you."

**Suddenly a red barrier surrounded them as a golden ring formed in the sky. Everyone panicked as they were attacked, desperately running for their lives.**

Lumiere paled, He recognized the magic, "That's light magic… but I would never betray them!"

Licht released his hand away from Tetia and stood up. He moved over to sit beside Lumiere and placed his hand on the prince's shoulder. Hana narrowed her eyes at them, watching every move they made.

After a brief silence, Licht finally spoke, "I believe in you, Lumiere. I know you would never attack us."

"Licht…" Lumiere's eyes teared at his friend's words. Even though he knew it wasn't him who attacked them, he still felt guilty.

"Who attacked us, then?" Fana brought her hands to her mouth as she looked at the screen.

"So the rumour is true? Did humans attack us?" Patry glared at the screen, his blood boiling.

"Yes, humans did attack you. But they were manipulated by someone else."

"Who?!"

Hana shook her head, "I will explain later."

**"The humans are attacking!" One elf screamed out. Many elves were struck by the light magic attack and fell down.**

**"This way! Hurry!" Fana instructed them.**

**"I can't use my magic!" Rhya stared at his hands. He was struck from behind while still in his shock.**

"Rhya!" Licht looked at his friend in concern.

"I'm fine," Rhya assured him, grimacing as he watched his future self fall to the ground.

**"Our magic is sealed away!" Vetto realised. He saw a girl standing alone and pushed her to the ground, taking the hit for her. A squirrel came out from his clothes and ran away from the danger.**

"Oh no…" Tetia looked away from the screen.

**"This is light magic. That means..." Patry thought of Lumiere, who's the only human he knew that used light magic. He gritted his teeth, "How dare you!"**

Lumiere looked down, mumbling his apologies to the elves.

"It's not your fault," Licht patted his shoulder.

William closed his eyes. He could feel his blood boiling from anger, but the anger wasn't his. It was Patry, who watched the screen through William's eyes.

_ "How dare him!" Patry cursed out. _

_ "Calm down, Patry. We still don't know the truth behind the attack." _

_ "But it's light magic! He's the only one who could have done that!" _

_ "Stop it, Miss Hana told us that it's not what it looks like." _

He could hear Patry growling in anger and sighed. He could understand why the other was angry. Everyone would be if they saw their friends' death in front of their eyes.

"What's wrong, Vangeance?" Nozel asked.

"No, it's nothing," he replied and dropped the conversation.

The captains looked at him suspiciously but didn't pry.

**He was struck and fell down. The screams of terror and grief of his friends came into his ear. He clenched his fist, pushing his body upwards and glared at the ring, "I'll never…!"**

**The ring grew larger and the attack continued. Patry was struck once again in the torso. Every elf laid on the ground, either lifeless or nearing their death. The attack finally stopped. Patry saw Licht standing up while carrying Tetia in his arms. He saw him casting magic before he blacked out.**

"Oh no…" Fana widened her eyes as she saw herself lying lifeless on the ground.

"Why did this happen…?" Patry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Hana paused the screen, giving them time to calm down. She felt bad for forcing them to see their own gruesome death but knew that she had no choice. She must show them so they will be prepared for the future.

The knights talked about the scene they saw, trying their best to keep their voices down. None of them approached the elves out of respect for their privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from episode 95. Next, they will watch about the truth of the tragedy.
> 
> Please comment on your reviews of this book. Thank you in advance!


	3. The Truth Pt1

A few minutes had passed and the elves were starting to calm down. They were determined to change their future after going back to their time. Fana and Tetia grabbed some food and drink from the table beside them and shared with the group. They talked about other stuff to release their tension, mostly talking about their view of the others in the room.

"Look at that kid, she's amazing," Vetto pointed at Charmy, gaping at the volume of food she ate. His stomach felt full after seeing her eating.

"Is she a magic knight too? But she's a child." Lumiere commented, "And that boy over there, Asta was it? I can't feel any magic from him," he added, "Is he suppressing it?"

"What is... _ that _ ?" Fana pointed at Grey who was in her usual transformation, blinking in surprise when she saw smoke coming out from her mouth, "The others look normal though. I guess some humans are just… strange."

"Do you wanna talk to them?" Tetia suggested. The others nodded their head, agreeing with her. If they were going to watch the future together, they might as well get to know each other.

"That's a great idea!" Hana appeared beside Tetia. She muttered a slight apology for shocking them before calling for the present knights' attention.

"Let's introduce ourselves! I think you already know who they are, right?" She gestured at the people from the past. Everyone nodded their heads and she continued, "Then I won't bother introducing them again. Let's start from the Black Bulls!"

She looked at Yami, who understood and started introducing himself. The other members followed his lead. Hana turned her head towards Zora as he returned her gaze and told him to introduce himself.

"Zora Ideale," Julius's head perked up when he heard his surname, smiling as he thought of Zora's father, Zara Ideale

They continued with the rest of the squad with Julius being the last one to introduce himself. Lumiere got interested in him after knowing he's the current Wizard King. It didn't take a long time for two royalty from the past to get along with the rest. The elves, however, had troubles mingling with them. The knights hesitated to trust them since they were part of the Eye of the Midnight Sun.

Hana sighed when she saw the elves distancing themselves from the rest and decided to help them, "Come one, they are not your enemy yet. Just get along with them."

Unsurprisingly, it was Asta who answered her. He headed towards the elves and some knights, Noelle, Mimosa, Klaus and Yuno, followed him. It was easy to converse with them as Asta had many questions he wanted to ask, especially about Licht's sword magic that he thought was similar to his.

Fuegoleon took this as a chance to get his questions answered. He approached William and greeted him, deciding to go straight to his point. Hana interrupted them before he could voice out his suspicions. She smiled and whispered, "All of your questions will be answered later."

"Shall we continue now?" She asked.

"What are we watching next?" Someone asked.

"The truth of the tragedy."

"Then let's start now," Lumiere quickly said, wanting to know who attacked his friends as soon as possible.

Hana nodded and started the screen.

_**"Despite being a noble, my magic could only open and close things and was considered useless. So I ended up as a servant to an eccentric prince, whose magic and talent was amazing even among royalty."** _

"This voice is… Secré? But I thought we were watching the truth of the tragedy?" Lumiere asked Hana.

"Yup. We are gonna watch it from her point of view," she answered.

**Secré's voice narrated as she walked through the hall of the castle, heading towards Lumiere's room. A frown was present on her face as she thought,** **_'I wonder what kind of awful snob he'll be.'_ **

Tetia snickered, "I can't imagine him being a snob like he's too busy searching for new magic to act like that."

"True." Licht agreed.

_ 'That's just like the Wizard King,'  _ the present knights thought as they stared at Julius from the corner of their eyes. Some tried their best to stifle a laugh when Julius sneezed suddenly.

_ 'I feel like someone's talking bad about me,'  _ he frowned.

**"Hey there! You must be Secré," Lumiere greeted her. He sat on his chair and seemed to be preoccupied with the stuff on his desk, "Sorry, I'm researching ancient magic right now, so I can't get up."**

**_"But he was different from what I imagined."_ **

**"Sealing magic? What's that? I've never heard of it before!" His eyes widened, fully interested by her magic, "How unusual and amazing!"**

**"How should we have you use it? Just thinking about it makes you feel excited right?"**

"There you go again," Tetia shook her head at her brother's eccentric behaviour.

"But that's because her magic was new to me!" Lumiere complained.

"He's definitely an exact copy of you," Marx shook his head when he saw the familiar sparkles in Julius's eyes.

The knights that heard him silently nodded their heads. They weren't surprised when Julius started mumbling how he wished he could see Secré magic right now. It was a normal thing.

**"Magic that can only open and close things is vulgar."**

**"That's not true! Don't seal off your potential!"**

**"Please don't make a face as if you just said something clever. Also, your clothes are weird."**

**"Eh?! But I made it myself! Isn't it cool?"**

**"More importantly," Secré had enough of arguing with the eccentric prince and tried to change the subject, "What should I help you with?"**

**Lumiere stood up, "Well… right now, I'm creating magical tools."**

**"Magical tools?"**

**"Yup. So that people who aren't blessed with magic or by their magical attributes can use all kinds of spells. That way, I think we can make our society more equal."**

"If a magic tool like that exists then maybe you use magic too," Noelle commented while looking at Asta before flushing and looking away, "I-it's not like I care about you, Stupidsta."

"That would be great isn't it, Asta?" Mimosa agreed.

"That sounds so cool!" He agreed.

**"But that just sounds like a silly dream."**

**"They're tools to help me with that. I think I'll call them magic items. I'm sure your magic will help me with this! For example, can you seal magic into objects?"**

**"Umm… yes."**

"Sealing magic that can seal magic into objects… that's amazing! I really wish I could see her magic! It's too bad she's from 500 years in the past." Julius's eyes sparkled when he heard of the abilities of Secré's magic.

"You'll see her magic later. And she'll join you in the fight with the Eye of the Midnight Sun too, so don't worry!" Hana assured him before clasping her hand to her mouth. She just gave them a spoiler without realizing it.

"She'll join us too? Then why isn't she here?" Charlotte looked around the room and confirmed that the black-haired girl isn't with them.

"Eh? You're right, I forgot about her." Hana sweatdropped and brought Secré to the room, though she was in her anti-bird form.

"Nero?" Asta stared at the bird, who seemed to be frozen as she saw Lumiere and the others from the past.

"This is her?" Yami raised an eyebrow. Everyone else seemed to be unamused at the unexpected turn of events.

Hana nodded her head, unaware of the suspicious looks directed at her. She grabbed Secré and explained everything to her. Secré pecked her hands after she finished talking out of annoyance at the way she was grabbed, flying away and landing on Asta's head.

Hana hissed and glared at her, "And here I was being kind enough to let you join us."

The others stared at her as if she had grown two heads. They still couldn't believe that the anti-bird was Secré.

**"You can?! That's amazing!"**

**The scene changed, showing their attempts to create magical tools. Secré's voice was heard narrating in the background,** **_"I helped the prince make magical tools. He really was nothing like I'd imagined."_ **

**_"There were members of his family who didn't like his progressive ideas. But he didn't let that bother him, and he never compromised his ideals. He was a strong honest person."_ **

**The scene changed again and Secré was seen walking down the hall again. She stopped when she saw Lumiere and Tetia sneakily leaving the castle. She decided to follow them out of curiosity, hiding behind a tree as she observed them.** **_'What could they be doing here?'_ **

"I didn't realise she followed us." Lumiere sweatdropped as he saw her quietly observing them.

"I didn't notice it too." Tetia chuckled.

**She gasped when she saw them meeting up with the elves. They are the other race that was blessed with mana but humans rarely dared to come near them. She continued hiding while still observing them. The screen showed the time the two royalty and the elves spent together.**

**_"Phenomenal magic and skill, the same thoughts and ideals, the same four-leaf grimoire. The leader of the elves, Licht, was the first peer and friend that the prince ever had._ **

**_Magic items that stored and distributed magic, and the elves' magic stones which linked to another world and amplified spells. Through his work with the elves' spells and magic item technology, that would help not only the humans but both races to live in peace as equals were slowly becoming reality._ **

**_The prince and Licht were best friends, and they were supposed to become family. But it's likely that even then, he was already manipulating the whole situation."_ **

"Who is this guy she mentioned?" Licht asked.

"You'll see later," Hana replied.

"Can't you give us even a little spoiler?" Patry complained, feeling frustrated that their questions were waved away easily.

"It'll be answered soon, believe me."

**"I'm really sorry, but I'm probably going to be late for your wedding. Sadly, Father has summoned me to the palace that day. I know that he and the others are against this marriage now, but don't worry. I'm sure they'll understand one day and give you their blessing," Lumiere assured Tetia. They were at an isolated area in the castle**

**"I know," she answered with a smile, "I'm sure Licht and the others will be eager to see you."**

**On the day of the wedding, Lumiere went to the palace at the promised time.** **_'I wonder why Father summoned me today. We didn't mention the wedding to anyone, so it's a coincidence? I need to hurry to the ceremony,'_ ** **he looked around, searching for his father but nobody was present at the palace. He patiently called out for him.**

**"Bind."**

**In a blink of an eye, he was captured in an ominous spell that brought him up to the air. Confused and panicked, he tried to escape but his struggle was futile.**

"What happened?" Lumiere looked at Hana, hoping for an answer. The others also have the same questions in their head.

She shrugged, sighing when they saw her annoyed and disappointed face. "Just continue watching if you wanna know."

**"Good day, my prince," the minister revealed himself.**

**_'Minister?! No, this evil mana coming from him doesn't belong to him…'_ **

**"Who are you?!"**

**The minister kept his mouth shut, his face lost its colour and made him appear very ill. Another voice was heard laughing at the question as an evil entity formed beside the minister. "Who am I? Despair, hatred, disloyalty, or death. You may call me whatever you wish."**

**Lumiere widened his eyes as he felt the mana surrounding the entity and realization soon came to him.** **_'A soul with evil mana… I've read about this being from another world! A devil?'_ **

"A devil?!"

"Yep, he's the one who manipulated the humans into attacking the elves," Hana explained.

"I knew it," Licht mumbled as he looked at Lumiere. "I knew you would never betray us."

_ "It's a lie!" _ William heard Patry shouting in disbelief in his head. He was equally astonished. To think a devil was the one who caused his friend to suffer the pain of losing his family. It was something he never expected.

**"Where are my father and the others?" He demanded.**

**"Who knows? Maybe they've gone to destroy the other race that's trying to harm the princess and the entire kingdom," the devil answered, an eerie smile was present on his face, "I'm sure the elves will be quite surprised when the humans' violence and greed fall upon the wedding ceremony that only you should know about."**

"IT'S A LIE!"

Many pairs of eyes turned towards the leader of the elves when they heard him shouting. He gave them a confused look as he didn't utter a single word at all, yet he heard his voice shouting.

"Who are you?!" Fuegoleon got into an offensive stance when he saw another person in William's place. He narrowed his eyes when the man took off his mask and revealed himself as the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun.

"He looks like Licht…" Rhya gaped when he saw the other Licht.  _ 'But this mana feels just like…' _

The present Patry ignored them, his focus was placed only on the screen as the devil's words echoed in his head. "It's a lie. He was the one who attacked us that day. It's his magic."

"It's the truth," Hana's gaze became sharp as she used her power to calm the reincarnated elf, "Lumiere wasn't the one who attacked the elves that day. It was all part of the devil's plan to have you bring back the elves and attack the Clover Kingdom. You were being manipulated by him."

"You're lying! Licht is the one who cast that reincarnation spell on us. I saw him casting it…" Patry trailed off as Hana's power slowly calmed him. He blinked his eyes when he felt the strong desire for revenge fading away from him, he was much calmer now.

"No, I'm not. Everything shown on this screen is the truth. Licht did cast a forbidden spell that day, but it's not a reincarnation spell. It was the devil who cast it."

"I…" Patry looked down, finally believing her words. He kept quiet and avoided everyone's gaze towards him.

"Let's continue watching, shall we? I think it's better to finish this before explaining everything to you." Hana nodded at them and started the screen.  _ 'And I need to let him sort out his thoughts too.' _

**Lumiere panicked as he thought of his little sister and his closest friends attending the ceremony. He used his magic as he struggled to break the bonds, though he failed. The minister fell to the ground as the devil left his body completely.**

**"Ah, this is what I'd expect from the strongest in the kingdom. That's some terrifying magic. Though I was prepared for that, so even you won't be able to escape from those bonds easily. Once I obtain my body and grimoire, I'll come to play with you again," he floated towards the window and escaped the room.**

**Lumiere glared at him. He looked around the room and desperately shouted out for anyone nearby to help him. "Someone! Isn't there anyone here? Anyone!"**

**"Prince!" Secré called out to him while running towards him. "What's going on?"**

"Secré! Thank goodness, she might be able to help me with those binds." Lumiere smiled at the screen' Secré gratefully.

"She can do that too?" Julius asked.

"Yeah, her magic is really amazing!"

**"There's a devil plotting something!"**

**"So it wasn't you, was it, prince? That magic item we made is gone!"**

**Lumiere gritted his teeth as he heard her. "Secré! Break these restraints! Your sealing magic can do it!**

**"Right!" Secré put her hands out and used her magic to break the bonds. "Sealing Magic: Inverse Release!"**

**They immediately rushed towards the wedding venue with Lumiere's magic. They were too late, however, as the elves were completely massacred. The magic tool they created was also there, glowing brightly in blue. There were fires burning throughout the place caused by the attack earlier.**

"So we were too late… I'm sorry Licht." Lumiere apologized to his friend, feeling sorry that he wasn't able to help him.

"It's alright. We will make sure to change this." Licht replied.

**Licht knelt on the ground amidst the fallen elves while carrying Tetia in his arms. The devil was floating beside him, eagerly waiting for the right moment to take over the elf's body. Lumiere and Secré could only stare at him, feeling horrified at the whole situation. Secré gasped when she saw the symbol on Licht's grimoire, it was a five-leaf clover instead of the four-leaf clover.**

"That grimoire is…" Asta's eyes widened when he saw the five-leaf clover on the grimoire.

"A five-leaf grimoire." Yuno narrowed his eyes.

**"I knew it…"**

**"Licht…" Lumiere broke out of his shock when he heard Licht's voice.**

**"I knew it wasn't you," Licht looked directly at him. His right eye that turned dark returned to its normal colour as he regained his hope.**

**_"He reclaimed his heart?'_ ** **The devil thought, surprised.**

**"I'm sorry I doubted you for even a second. Please forgive me."**

**"Such a futile struggle! Now, relinquish your body to me." The devil tried to enter Licht's body but he was rejected.**

"He was rejected?" Yami took out his cigarette and sighed out the smoke.

"It's probably because Licht tried to cast a spell," Nozel noted that Licht's grimoire opened, meaning that it was being used.

**A tear escaped Licht's right eye as he spoke, "You are the future we believed in. You are hope. Right now, I am filled with tremendous negative mana. I don't have full control anymore. At this rate, that devil will…"**

**"Licht, don't…" Lumiere widened his eyes as he felt the negative mana concentrated around Licht.**

**"To prevent my magic and body from falling into the hands of something wicked, I've pulled even more negative magic into myself."**

"Licht what are you doing?" Tetia bit her lips when she heard what he said.

"That's probably the only way I could think of to prevent that devil from taking over my body," Licht answered.

**_'Magic stones… He used the highest form of forbidden magic on his own body?'_ **

**"Stop… don't do this, Licht!"**

**"I'm sorry. This is my last selfish request," Licht put down Tetia's lifeless body gently on the ground as he used the forbidden magic on himself. Tears streamed down his face as he looked down at his wife. Two red triangular lines appeared below his eyes as the magic took effect. "You're the only one who can grant it."**

**"Don't do this, Licht!" Lumiere cried out, but he couldn't stop Licht from using the magic as a bright light erupted from him. Three red rings appeared above him and huge explosions wrecked the place, causing thick smoke to form.**

"What happened?" Tetia asked. She was worried about both Licht and Lumiere's safety. She clasped her hands together and prayed that they were safe.

"Licht…" Lumiere gritted his teeth and tightened his fist as he tried to control his anger.  _ 'I will change this no matter what. I won't let the same thing happen again in the future!' _

**Licht, now a huge demon with four arms and wings appeared from the smoke. He had a grin on his face as he started to attack the kingdom, but he was broken inside, desperately begging Lumiere to kill him.**

**_'Lumiere… please kill me!'_ **

"That demon is the demon that attacked the kingdom years ago!" Asta pointed out in realization.

"Who would have thought a devil was behind that attack," Mimosa muttered out, still in shock of what she saw.

Secré remained still in her bird form. She couldn't speak nor transform into her human form right now, though she desperately wished she could. She wanted to cry as she remembered the way the fight ended, but she held it in. She will make sure to use every information she could get about the future to defeat that devil.

"I will let you guys rest for a few minutes. But you can take as much time as you want to calm down. Just tell me when you're ready and I'll start the screen." Hana informed them, leaning down on the sofa and relaxed. Her body was tensed up as they watched the past and it tired her out. She needed to rest for a while and just relax as much as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from episode 117.
> 
> Please comment on your reviews of this book so far. Thank you in advance!


	4. The Truth Pt2

"Miss Hana?" Hana opened her eyes when she heard someone calling her. Many pairs of eyes greeted her with an obvious questioning gaze. She knew what their questions are but she waited until the person who called her to address it.

"Would you care to explain now?" It was Fuegoleon who asked her, impatience was clear in his voice. He was relieved when she nodded her head as he had tried to get the answers for his suspicions before, and was stopped by her.

Hana's eyes wandered around, searching for the reincarnated elf. He stood far from the present knights but was near the elves, especially Licht. He had a questioning look on his face too, which she guessed was about the devil. She cleared her throat to begin but paused when a question came in mind. Where should she start the story? Should she start explaining how Patry was reincarnated or should she let the video show it to them? She couldn't purposely give them spoilers, that's the number one rule for her.

Everyone was getting impatient while she contemplated. They just wanted her to explain how William turned out to be their enemy since it was clear they couldn't ask him for answers. They can't just trust him yet. Glances were thrown at each other as they waited for their answer.

Rhya sighed, gaining their attention. He turned towards the reincarnated Patry and asked, "You're Patry right? You have the same mana as him."

"Yeah..." Patry mumbled and avoided the gaze. He couldn't face them, especially the person he blindly hated and blamed all this time. He felt ashamed of himself for letting the hatred to consume him.

"Eh? How is that possible?" The past Patry looked at his future self with wide eyes. Many questions bombarded his head. How was he able to live that long? More importantly, why did he look exactly like Licht?

"What do want to know?" Hana broke the tension. She didn't hear their conversation as she was focused on her thoughts. "If it's about him then I'll just give you a little detail. You have to continue watching to know the rest." They nodded their head though some weren't content to not get the full details.

"This is getting kind of annoying. Why can't you just explain everything to us?" Jack scowled.

"I'm sorry but I have a rule to follow so I can't give any spoilers. But since I've promised, I'll give just a little info." She chuckled when she heard complaints from them. They were frustrated but she can't do anything about it. Besides, they will get their answers sooner or later.

She began explaining. Not everyone was able to absorb the information. Asta is one of them as his head exploded and he fell down to the floor. Though most kept quiet as they listened. She explained how the devil cast a reincarnation spell on the elves and that Patry was the first to wake up. He shared a body with William and they were able to switch whenever they wanted. Some knights, particularly the ones who deeply admired William, felt betrayed as they realised he willingly let an enemy attack them.

"So he turned out to be the traitor among us captains?" Rill gasped. The other captains weren't as surprised as him though, they were already quite suspicious of him.

"No, it was the captain of the Purple Orcas, Gueldre Poizot. I thought it was obvious since he isn't here. But then again, I guess William counts as a traitor too?" Hana shrugged, "So should we continue now? I might end up giving too many information if we don't start now."

_'That's what we want.'_ They sweatdropped at how she openly denied their needs for more information but kept their mouth shut. Their questions will be answered later anyway.

**The civilians ran for their safety as the demon attacked them. The buildings were on fire and some even collapsed. Some people stared outside their window in shock at the sight of the huge demon attacking them. It was far from the capital but it was still visible as if it was nearby. The demon continued its attack on the city as the people watched in despair.**

Licht looked away from the scene, unable to see himself causing so much pain for other people. He knew the only way he could prevent the devil from taking over his body was to activate the forbidden spell, but there were other solutions. One that didn't involve causing so many destructions for others. Lumiere seemed to notice his discomfort as he placed his hand on Licht's shoulder and pat it gently.

**Lumiere appeared above a roof in a flash of light. He glared the demon with determination. Licht's last request for him flashed in his mind. He raised his arm and his grimoire opened, flipping rapidly by itself. Many swords made of light appeared as he charged at the demon, colliding with its attack. '** _**I finally understand why I was born with so much magical power. I will not let you become a murderer!'** _

**The demon opened its mouth, preparing to shoot a magical beam again but it was blocked by the sword. Lumiere charged once again, blocking every attack on him easily with his high agility. He was stopped momentarily when a block of ice froze him, but he easily shattered it. Though he was caught off guard when an earth pillar pushed him upwards. The demon used this chance to attack him, using its hand to push him away with brute force. It didn't take a long time for Lumiere to recover from the attack as he appeared above the demon and punched it on the head.**

"I want this to end quickly but I knew that's impossible." Tetia sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's alright, I'm sure Lumiere will be able to stop Licht. He is strong too." Fana assured her.

Nero shifted slightly while still sitting on Asta's head. She knew what was coming after this. But because of the side effect if the forbidden spell, she still couldn't speak and voice out her thoughts.

**Meanwhile, Secré knelt before Tetia's body with a face full of horror as she stared at the magic tool in front of her.** _**'They used a magic item that I created to steal the elves' magic. It was supposed to be used so that we can all share magic. Prince... Lady Tetia... what should I... is there still something I can do?'** _

**Lumiere continued his attacks, but all were blocked as the demon created a barrier to protect itself. He gasped when the demon directed another attack at him, trying his best to dodge them but he was hit by the last attack and was thrown away.**

**"What were you even trying to do? How annoying," the devil floated above the demon. Lumiere can be seen charging at the demon again. "Wouldn't you have better off just giving me that body of yours? Of course, if I had taken over your body, that light magic would have been absolutely useless. But at this rate, everything will soon be gone!"**

**A magic stone, the one that Yuno had as his pendant was shown briefly. An explosion erupted above the demon's head as it prepared for another attack. Lumiere glared at the demon, noting how the magic stones are amplifying its magic. "Even if I stop him, the kingdom will... Can I even stop him?"**

**"Prince!" Secré's voice distracted him from his thoughts. She flew towards him while carrying the magic item in her hands. "Our magic item! The one we made for equality and peace!"**

"That's right! We might be able to absorb his magic with that tool!" Lumiere brightened up at the idea but soon, frown made its way to his face, "But with the magic stones amplifying his magic, I doubt it'll work."

"Still, there's a chance it'll work," Vetto said.

**"Of course!" Lumiere got the idea and teleported away to get the magic item, using it absorb the demon's magic. The mana from the other world was affecting him as the attack was being absorbed. But it was no use, the magic was too great and the magic item broke.**

"I knew it..." Lumiere's shoulder slumped and he sighed.

**Just then, the attack stopped. Secré noticed that the negative mana surrounding the demon subsided. Licht's voice was heard calling Lumiere's name and Lumiere immediately had a flashback.**

_**"Lumiere. Soon, I'll marry Tetia and become your brother. I'm sure there will be humans who look down upon that."** _

_**"You're probably right," Lumiere stood up and offered his hand to Licht. "But with you, I'll be able to create a peaceful and equal world. I truly believe that."** _

_**Licht smiled and took his hand. "I believe that, too. I'm sure... it was fate that brought us together."** _

**"Now's your chance. Hurry up." Licht urged him.**

**"Licht... I'll stop you!" A tear escaped Lumiere's eyes, he tightened his fist and made a few swords appear using his magic, letting them struck deep into the ground. The demon regained its control, raising its hand forward to capture the prince but was stopped before it could reach him. The sword that surrounded them acted as a bind to prevent the demon from attacking.**

_'Please let him succeed. I don't want to cause any more suffering.'_ Licht tightened his grip on Lumiere's shoulder unconsciously, prompting the latter to glance at him worriedly.

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure to stop you." He tried to assure Licht.

**Lumiere raised his hand, the sky above him shone brightly in golden light as a huge sword emerged within the clouds. He dropped his hand, and the sword struck the demon in a flash of light. The attack was successful, the demon eroded away leaving only its skull. The ominous red barrier disappeared as the wonderful colours were brought to light again. cheers erupted from the civilians when they knew that the terror has ended.**

"You did it!" Tetia cheered. Her eyes watered slightly as she heard the cheers from the civilians. She was glad Lumiere managed to stop Licht from doing something he didn't want to do.

"It's good that he managed to stop you from doing anything worse," Rhya commented.

"Thank you, Lumiere. Even though this hasn't happened yet, but I know you'll always be there to help me." Licht released a deep sigh and hugged his friend.

"Licht... Yeah, I promise I'll always be there to help you." Lumiere returned the hug. He was glad he could stop Licht, though he hoped he could change their future so he could prevent the tragedy from happening.

**Secré used her magic and brought the magic stones back to its place. Licht's grimoire fell to the ground, the devil hovered over it and decided to at least take the grimoire with him. Secré stopped him, clutching the magic stones in her hand. "The magic stones... You witnessed the end of that elf, didn't you? If a human like yourselves who aren't loved by mana tried to use those, you wouldn't be able to keep your form even if you tried to perform a puny spell."**

_**'Like I care, I'm going to use the magic stones to increase my magic.'** _ **Secré held out her hands, "Sealing Magic: Eternal Prison!"**

**"This is..." the devil exclaimed when he saw himself trapped inside a cubic barrier that's slowly shrinking in size. Secré struggled to maintain her spell as she felt the effect of using forbidden magic, a pair of horns grew out of her head. '** _**Confinement magic huh? This girl isn't even concerned about the effects of using forbidden magic. Her seal is a bit vexing, but it'll be able to use reincarnation with the magic stones. In that case...'** _

"That horn... so she is Nero? Did she use transformation magic to become a bird? That's cool!" Many facepalmed at Asta's obviously off point.

"It was the effect of using a forbidden spell, idiot. That devil even pointed it out earlier." Yuno 'kindly' corrected him.

"Eh? I was wrong?"

"Obviously." Noelle crossed her hands.

"Then that bird is really Secré? I thought you were just joking." Lumiere talked to Hana.

"Well, I wasn't. Though I can't blame you for not believing me." She chuckled and shook her head.

**"Forbidden Magic: Noad Nepesh," using his Word Soul Magic, the devil made the magic stones move towards him.** _**'Even more despair and tragedy for the soul who possesses the four-leaf. I guess I'll have to sow those seeds for him.'** _ **Magic rings appeared as he proceeded to cast a spell and the elves body glowed faintly in purple. "I'll make sure to work slowly and** **much more** **carefully next time, in an era where you two don't exist."**

The reincarnated Patry gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He glared at the screen with pure anger and hatred. He had planned to switch places with William, but after watching the episode he felt that he couldn't do it. He can't believe he let such vulgar thing manipulate him. He needed to gather as many info as he can to defeat the devil.

**"Secré! Are you alright?" Lumiere limped towards her. He was bleeding badly on his torso. "So you managed to seal the devil."**

**"But the seal that I put on the devil will eventually..." Secré gasped when Lumiere suddenly fell onto her. She called out his name and looked at his injury in concern. There was even a huge trail of blood behind him. "No..."**

"Oh no..." Fana widened her eyes.

"I don't think I'll survive that... but at least I managed to save everyone." Lumiere mumbled softly to himself while closing his eyes,

**Despite that, Lumiere wore an assured smile on his face. "This is how it should be. I was able to keep my promise to Licht."**

**Secré cried when she heard him and pushed him away. "My prince, I'm going to use the magic stones to seal you. It probably won't be complete, but it should be enough to keep you alive. If the devil's seal is broken, the peaceful future we sought will be taken away from us!"**

**"Don't. If you use any more forbidden magic, you'll lose your humanity."**

**"I cannot let you die here. As Licht said, you are our hope for the future." A bright light engulfed them. Several years later, Secré finally woke up from her deep slumber. '** _**The prince began his long slumber in the form of a statue, and for some reason, I turned into a bird. I've been saved? But in this form, I'll need the help of future mages.'** _ **She thought and flew away.**

"Secré... I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I promise I won't let the same thing happen again so you won't be forced to use any forbidden magic." Lumiere turned towards Secré. His saddened face was breaking her heart but she couldn't speak a word to comfort him.

"Oh right about that, I wasn't planning on letting you change the past. What you saw just now cannot be changed." The people from the past all stared at Hana in bewilderment before throwing a bunch of questions at her.

"Then what's the purpose of letting us see this?" Lumiere was almost shouting at her.

"As I said before, everyone here plays a role in the future. So even though you can't change the past, you still can change the future and defeat that devil for good. Besides, there are some things that need to happen or else someone from here will not be able to join you in the fight."

"Who is it?"

"Him," Hana pointed at Asta, "If Licht didn't use that forbidden spell then he wouldn't be able to get his grimoire. Licht's five-leaf grimoire is now Asta's grimoire."

"My grimoire is Licht's grimoire? How?" Asta was puzzled. He knew that only the person chosen by the grimoire was able to use it.

"That will be revealed later," Hana dismissed his questions. She looked away from them as they continued to ask questions that she couldn't answer. It's not good if she gave then too many spoilers. Her reaction was enough for them to know she wouldn't answer them again and they went quiet.

"If you won't answer us then let's just continue," Julius suggested.

Hana nodded her head in agreement and started the next episode. "This time we will watch the day Asta and Yuno got their grimoire. And before you ask, it is important because they will be the main heroes in the future."

_'We will be the main heroes?'_ Asta and Yuno thought but didn't voice it out loud, and they stared intently at the screen as it played the next episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating! I had troubles writing this chapter because I didn't know how should I make them react. But I think they would react less since it is an intense scene.
> 
> If you think there is something missing then feel free to comment it down! And thank you for reading this book!


	5. Asta & Yuno

**Loud cries broke through the silence in Hage, two babies, Asta and Yuno were left in front of the church. Father Orsi walked towards them and brought them inside. It took quite a long time for both of them to calm down. The priest lit up the fire in the fireplace with his magic while sighing. It took a lot of energy to calm those two down.**

**"Are they brothers or perhaps twins?" He looked at them closely, deciding that they weren't related as they didn't look alike and their personality clashed. Yuno was sleeping quietly while Asta was fidgeting a lot. He pulled the blankets on them to read their names printed on their shirt, though he got kicked by Asta in the process. Still, he smiled at them. "Right! Starting today, this is your new home, Asta and Yuno!"**

_'Asta is so cute!''_ Mimosa squealed in her head when she saw Asta as a baby but she wasn't able to hide her facial expressions, though no one paid attention to her.

"You act the same even as a baby, huh?" Noelle commented on Asta's energetic behaviour.

"What do you mean?"

"That you still act like a child," Yuno answered and caused Asta to try his best to hit him. "See?"

There are people wondering why the boys were abandoned by their parents. Who and why would they leave their child in front of the church? And suddenly, they felt pity for the boys. It must have been hard for them to live without knowing who their real parents were.

**The video skipped to 15 years later. Some villagers were seen working before they were disturbed by Asta's scream. "Sister Lily! I'll become the Wizard King one day and make you happy! So please marry me!" Asta held out a flower for the sister, who looked troubled.**

Yami laughed, "You're really funny, kid!"

"You asked a Sister to marry you?" Magna gaped and his glasses fell. "Are you stupid?"

"A sister is a woman of the cloth, so they can't get married. I can't believe you don't know that at your age." Noelle flipped her hair. _'So that is the sister he keeps on talking about? Well, she does look pretty but why does he keep talking about marrying her? Not that I care or anything!'_

"Don't even bother. He had been going at it for years now." Yuno deadpanned.

"So that's the sister who caught your eyes? But you do know that you can't marry her right?" Vanessa asked.

"I can make it work when I become the Wizard King!" Asta grinned at her, but he looked confused when almost everyone gaped at his answer.

"You want to become the Wizard King just for that?!" Klaus was very shocked.

"Sister Lily is the best! But..." Asta paused and grinned, "That's not just why I want to be the Wizard King."

His answer shocked them, although they were more surprised that he admitted he wanted to be the Wizard King to marry the sister. Not all were shocked though as they were accustomed to his personality.

"He seems like an interesting guy!" Lumiere commented.

**"I'm sorry Asta, but I'm everyone's sister." She gasped when Asta suddenly appeared in front of her, refusing to give up. This repeated a few more times before she finally felt annoyed. "Stop pestering me! Water Creation Magic: Holy Fist of Love!"**

"That sister is funny! I wonder if she's strong." Luck laughed. The Black Bulls facepalmed as they expected him to ask the sister for a fight.

"Don't ask Sister for a fight!"

**Asta was hit by her magic. Recca approached them while clapping her hands. "Well done, Sister."**

**"No mercy whatsoever," Nash commented with a bored face.**

**Asta jumped, stubbornly refusing to give up, only to get hit by the same attack again. The other orphans behind him sighed at his actions. Asta got up again and ran towards Yuno, "Why are you getting in my way too, Yuno?!"**

**"Why? Because you're loud, short, obnoxious, and immature. Basically, you're not appealing to women in any way." Yuno mocked him while walking past him.**

**"Hey! Is that what you say to someone you've grown up with for the past fifteen years, you handsome jerk!" Asta retorted.**

**He was completely ignored, however, as Yuno offered to help Sister Lily with the laundry. "Asta, Sister Lily is a woman of the cloth, so she can't get married. Also, you're still fifteen so you can't get married anyway."**

**"Shut up! Yuno, you jerk... I challenge you to a fight, Yuno!"**

**"I decline. It's a waste of time."**

**"Give it a rest, Asta. There's no way you can beat Yuno." Nash tried to stop Asta, though he was ignored.**

**"Take this," Asta took in a stance, "My ultimate attack!" He attempted to use magic and failed as they expected.**

**"I mean, you can't even use magic," He sighed when he was ignored again and stood up. "It's hard to believe someone your age can't use magic yet."**

"He can't use magic? Does that means he has no magic?" Tetia tilted her head in confusion. She has never seen someone who can't use magic before.

"That's right. I have no magical powers at all." Asta answered while scratching his head.

_'I've never seen someone so unloved by mana before.'_ Patry thought while studying Asta.

"Hah! He's the worst peasant ever. How pathetic." Solid sneered at Asta.

"But thanks to that, he got the ability of anti-magic," Hana informed them with a grin and glared at Solid for a split second.

"Anti-magic? I've never heard of that before! How interesting!"

**"The hell's your problems?! How dare you speak to your elders that way?!" He complained.**

**"Shut up. Magic is everything in this world. It's only natural to be able to use magic. You're the only one I've ever seen who can't use it, Asta." As if to prove his point, he held out a finger and produced fire with his magic.**

**Asta gritted his teeth. "I guess I have no choice. I'll have to show you what I'm really made of." His statement confused the other orphans and they stopped to focus on him. Asta immediately started to quickly do many sit-ups. The others looked at him bored, thinking he was pulling a joke on them.**

Leopold laughed. "As expected from my rival! I won't lose too! Asta, let's see who can do more sit-ups right now!"

"Eh? Right now?" Asta backed away from the royal. The others facepalmed at them and sighed when Fuegoleon ordered Leopold to stop.

"He may have no Magic but he got an insane amount of stamina," Rhya commented.

"You would have fallen asleep the moment you laid on the ground right, Rhya?" Vetto laughed playfully while Rhya grumbled in annoyance.

"Shut up."

**Their focus was swiftly placed on Yuno, who used his wind magic to dry the clothes. They ran towards him in amazement and began praising his amazing magic. Of course, Asta wasn't happy with the situation. He left the place to do the wood-chopping job, stubbornly refusing to let Yuno beat him. He lifted up the axe but before he could chop the wood, Yuno easily split it in half with his magic.**

**"I still can't believe you two are at the same age," Nash commented.**

**Asta was ticked off at Yuno for interfering and proceeded to walk towards him. He was pushed to the ground when Father Orsi suddenly opened the church door and claimed Yuno to be the hope of the church. The others proceeded to praise Yuno once again, completely ignoring Asta, who was sulking on the ground, except for Sister Lily.**

**"The awarding ceremony is coming up, Asta. Once you received your grimoire, it should trigger something within you and you should be able to use magic too." She tried to cheer him and succeeded easily.**

"Sister..." Asta had teary eyes when he heard the sister's comforting words again.

"What a great sister," Mimosa commented. It's no wonder why Asta liked her.

"Yeah." Yuno agreed, a smile was visible on his face.

**Asta looked at the demon skull and stood up. " I'll get my grimoire soon. I'll get a grimoire that's more amazing than anyone else's, get into the Magic Knights, follow in your footsteps and become the wizard king! And I'll fix up this shabby, ugly church!"**

**"Well, I'm sorry it's so shabby and ugly!" Father Orsi screamed angrily at him.**

**"Right, Yuno?" Asta ignored him and turned towards his rival. Yuno looked impassive at his claim. "Right?"**

**Yuno glanced at him briefly and walked away, leaving Asta staring at the ground, looking a bit down. He ran away from the place to his usual training spot while Sister Lily looking at him worriedly. "Just you wait, damn it!"**

"Yuno?" Klaus looked at his junior after seeing his cold reaction towards Asta. It felt strange to him as the two always spoke of their rivalry when they met. So this made him curious. He sighed when Yuno turned his head away, clearly unwilling to explain.

**"Say, Yuno... Couldn't you. Be a bit nicer to Asta?" She went into the church to talk to Yuno. "Like you used to be. Remember how you two were always together when you were little?" She remembered back when Yuno was little, he used to be a crybaby but he hasn't cried after he brought Asta back with terrible injuries.**

"Yuno's a crybaby?" Mimosa couldn't believe it. Yuno was always cool during their mission so she never expected him to be a crybaby before. But then again, that was in the past.

"Not a chance." Yuno refused to look at her, though there was a slight hint of pink on his cheek.

**"I can't be nicer to him." Yuno answer shocked her and she looked down while remembering that Asta started coming home covered in mud ever since that day too.**

Yuno sighed when he felt the stares on him again. How annoying. He looked at them and finally answered their questions. "I'm not interested in being friendly with my rival."

**The screen to when it was the evening and showed Asta training place. He was training diligently while counting the number of push-ups he did. He stopped after he reached 1000 and drank the moguro leaf juice that was supposed to be good at increasing his magical powers. Though nothing came out again when he was trying to use his magic. He pants, "I will become the Wizard King one day, that is something I'll never give up on. Before that, I'll need to build up myself first!"**

**Finally, it was time for the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. Many people came to Grimoire Tower to receive their grimoire. Everyone was, of course, excited to see what they grimoire would be.**

_**'Once I get my grimoire, I'm sure I'll be able to use magic too. I'll catch up to Yuno in no time!"** _ **Asta smiled as he waited for the ceremony to start. Once it started, however, no grimoire went to him while a four-leaf grimoire flew towards Yuno. Everyone mocked him as they all knew he had no magical powers at all.**

"You didn't receive a grimoire? Then how did you get yours?" Noelle asked the questions everyone had.

"It'll be shown soon." Hana grinned. She watched that scene over and over again but she just can't get enough of it.

They kept quiet when they heard her answer and let the screen continue playing.

**"I'm going to become the Wizard King!" Yuno exclaimed and everyone cheered for him.**

**"Yuno, just you wait. I'll catch up to you in no time. Because I'm your rival!" Asta faced Yuno, his face was full of determination. This caused him to get laughed again.**

**Yuno looked surprised for a moment before he closed his eyes and walked past Asta. "Not possible."**

**Asta was taken aback by his comment. The people from the church left the place and decided to hold a party for Yuno, but Sister Lily stayed behind as she looked at Asta worriedly. More and more people started leaving the place and among them was an ex-magic knight member, Revchi. He had a creepy grin on his face while thinking about Yuno's four-leaf grimoire.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Fana glared at Revchi.

"He's obviously up to no good." Licht agreed.

"He looks familiar," Klaus commented while adjusting his glasses. "He must be a grimoire thief aiming for Yuno's grimoire."

Yuno nodded his head and said nothing.

**Later that evening, Asta was seen hanging on a tree with his leg.** _**'I thought that once I get my grimoire, I'd be able to use magic but I never thought I wouldn't even get one,"** _ **a flashback of a younger him and Yuno smiling at each other as shown.**

"What happened?" Finral asked when he saw how injured Asta was. He sighed when Hana told him to just continue watching. "I should have known..."

**"But... like hell** **I'm going to give up! Don't you dare underestimate me, fate! I'll show you! Even if it takes one, two, ten, or a hundred years! I'll keep working hard until I get my grimoire! I'll become the Wizard King, and prove to everyone that anyone can be awesome, even if they're poor or just some orphan! You jerk! Just you wait, Yuno!"**

**"Hey, you don't have to go that far." Yuno was seen confronted by two people.**

**"We should have been the stars today. And yet... this peasant receives a four-leaf clover?! I'll just have to turn it into ash!" One of them used his grimoire spell to attack Yuno. But Yuno stopped it without even using his grimoire, shocking him. "He held back my flames without even using his grimoire?!"**

"Of course. He's a member of the Golden Dawn squad chosen by Captain Vangeance himself after all." Klaus said.

William smiled at the comment. He and Patry had switched place after the last episode. Though he chose to distance himself from the others for now.

**He then forced his friend to attack Yuno too, though the other was reluctant to do so. Just as he agreed to his friend's request, a few chains shoot out from the wall and captured them. Their screams caught Asta's attention as he was on his way to go home.**

**"I can't let you burn that." Don't bother to resist. My Creation Magic: Binding Iron Chain restricts the magic and movements of the one its captures." It was Revchi who attacked them.**

**"Who are you?" Yuno calmly asked.**

**"Until recently, I was a pretty well-known Magic Knight called Revchi of Chain Magic. But I got kicked out, so now I'm just a wretched thief. And I'll be taking that grimoire." He captured Yuno and took his grimoire.**

"How can a thief like that become a magic knight?" Asta gritted his teeth and glared at the man.

"We must be careful when choosing the candidates for the magic knights," Julius spoke to his advisor, who agreed wordlessly.

**"Revchi, was it? It's pointless for you to steal that. The only one-"**

**"The only one who can use a grimoire is the one it chose." Revchi cuts him off and continued, "However, underground collectors are buying grimoires with four-leaf clovers for insane prices. A four-leaf may have chosen you, but you only just received it. You're still just a little chick. How unfortunate for you that I happened to be here. Your legend is going to end before it even begins."**

**He grinned and noticed the pendant Yuno's wearing. "Hey, that pendant looks like it's worth something too. I guess I'll be taking that." He was stopped when Asta suddenly appeared from the trees while screaming for him to stop.**

"That's the magic stone!" Lumiere exclaimed when he finally saw the pendant. "But why?"

"It seems that they got scattered around after that you got sealed away." Hana shrugged. That's all she knew.

"Stealing other people grimoire... how awful." Fana shook her head. She was glad she never met a human like Revchi. If she did, She would gladly burn him with her fire.

**"What do you think you're doing?! I've come to save... huh?" He looked confused when he saw the boy that got captured as well before directing his focus at Revchi. "Who the hell are you?! That's Yuno's grimoire! Why do you have it? You thief!"**

"Stupid."

"What was that?!" Asta looked around for the person who mocked him, but no one dared to meet his eyes.

**"Aren't you the pathetic little brat who wasn't even given a grimoire?"**

**"Oh, you remember me? Yeah, I'm that pathetic little brat! A grimoire is precious to the person who received it! Give it back to Yuno, you jerk!"**

**Revchi laughed at his remarks. "The outside world is a place where crooked deeds like this can be overlooked. But you'll be dead before you find that out for yourself."**

**Yuno gasped when he saw Revchi's grimoire shining and warned Asta to run. However the other refused and charged himself at Revchi. Asta was able to easily dodge the chains coming towards him, but just as he was about to land an attack, he was caught from a chain behind him. Though he continued struggling and took a step forward.**

"It's amazing that you were able to dodge all that chain without using any magic." Licht praised him. The boy's training really did pay off.

Asta grinned sheepishly and thanked the elf.

**"You're finished." Revchi used his magic and attacked Asta with his chains. "Dance of the Pitless Viper!"**

**Asta groaned in pain when a chain pierced through him and he was pushed to the wall** _**'Wh-what a heavy blow... So this is the power of the mages from outside this town. I can't possibly beat him with just my physical training.'** _

**Revchi pushed him down with his leg. "Thank you for that useless struggle, brat." He laughed when Asta refused to give up and claimed that he'll be the Wizard King. "You? The Wizard King? I have the ability to find out just how much magical power one has with these chains. And you have no magic whatsoever."**

**Asta gasped as he heard that and Revchi continued to mock him. "You must've been born that way. No wonder you couldn't get a grimoire. To think that you lack even an ounce of magic in this world where magic is everything. What a priceless find!"**

_**'Huh? What the hell? Then no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to use magic?'** _

"Asta." Asta's friends looked at him worriedly. They hate seeing the saddened look on Asta's face and cursed at the man who caused it. Then it hit them, they have never thought of how hard it must have been for him to accept that he can't use magic. Their face fell while trying to think of ways to comfort their friend.

"Don't worry about me!" Asta grinned at them, oblivious of their thoughts.

**"To think that someone so pathetic existed. You won't be able to find a job, let alone become the Wizard King! I'm sure your friend, the great genius over there, mocks you too." He began kicking him.**

"Asta is not pathetic at all. He's the most amazing person I've ever seen." Mimosa glared at Revchi after hearing him. Her face that was full of determination faltered as she felt everyone staring at her. She flustered when she saw Asta smiling at her.

"Thank you, Mimosa!"

_**'Yeah, maybe. Yuno's so amazing that he was chosen by the four-leaf. I'm just...'** _

**"You can't do anything in this world. Just give up on everything. You were born a loser!"**

_**'He's right. No matter how hard I try, some things just can't be helped. I'm just going to give...'** _ **Asta closed his eyes as he fell deeper in despair. His eyes lost its brilliant shine and he felt like giving up for the first time.**

"Don't give up!" Tetia can't help but encourage him even though she knows it was in the past.

**"Hey! Who are you calling a loser?" Yuno suddenly called out, "Asta, it's true that you won't be able to become the Wizard King. No matter what. That's because I'm going to become the Wizard King! He's no loser. He's... Asta is my rival!"**

**Asta gasped and opened his eyes. He raised his hand and gripped the leg pushing him down. "Not... not yet. Sorry, you had to see me looking that pathetic, Yuno. Just wait a sec, I'm gonna kick this guy's butt!" A split moment of him in his Black Form was shown and a grimoire came to him. "A gri...moire?"**

"So that's Licht's grimoire?" Vetto grimaced when he saw the five-leaf clover on the grimoire. His friend despaired face flashed back into his mind.

"Yup." Hana nodded her head.

**I knew it. There's no way that Asta wouldn't have been chosen!" Yuno smiled proudly.**

**The grimoire opened and released a rusted sword. This shocked Revchi and he took a few steps back. "Your magic? But you didn't have any magic within you! What in the world is that grimoire?!"**

**Asta stood up and gripped the hilt of the sword. A silhouette in the form of a devil appeared behind him and the screen went black.**

"A devil?! Is it the same devil that attacked us?" Everyone went tense at Lumiere's question. If it's true, then that meant Asta was using the devil's power all this time.

"Nope." Some sighed in relief at Hana's answer. "That's a different devil. I don't know much about him but I don't think he's a threat to your for now."

"Is your body okay with using a devil's power?" Magna asked Asta.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine!"

"You're using a devil's power? That's creepy, kid." Yami commented and caused the boy to complain at his comment.

"Can we please continue? I want to know what happens next." Julius asked.

"Sure!" Hana gave him and thumbs up and started the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Hope you liked it!


	7. The Boy’s Promise

I understand your reason for bringing us here but I have a question." Marx started and brought everyone's attention to him, "Why do we need to start from the past? The day they got their grimoires is a few months. We can't spend any more time here when the fight with the Eye of the Midnight Sun is still ongoing."

"True, time still flows in your kingdom and there's a chance you will be under attack but don't worry, I can send you back in time before you were brought here." Hana smiled, slightly relieved that she didn't need to answer a spoiler questions again. "Besides I don't think they are going to make a move soon since their leader is here."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Charlotte questioned. She didn't feel any mana coming from the girl. And she, along with some magic knights wee still wary of her. She refused to answer most of their questions and seemed to know more than she should. There's a chance she could be trapping them in here so their kingdom could easily be attacked.

"Yes, I assure you that I can. I did gather people from different timeline here after all. And to answer your question, I thought it would be better if you could understand the people who I think contributed the most during your fight with the elves. Watch and learn how they fight, focus on their strengths and weaknesses so you could train them to be better. I know Asta and Yuno be really strong in the future but it'll be better if they could get proper training from professionals. Of course, everyone in this room is important in future battles."

Hana sighed when she heard someone complaining that she put her hopes too high on the peasants. She wasn't sure who said it, but she was certain it was the nobles and royalties. "I really wanted to say this for a long time now. I think you nobles and royalties are really ridiculous for thinking that you are better than everyone just because of your ranks. You won't stay at the top forever, you know. Even the Black Bulls managed to be in the top two squads even though they are a bunch of 'weaklings' and 'failures'."

"Even the girl who was called a failure and was bullied by her family managed to save them from dying. And don't just judge people because they don't have strong offensive magic, you can't always win without a good supporter behind your back." She glared at some people. They glared back when they heard her mentioning them, and would have probably attacked her out of rage if their grimoire was with them.

"Did she meant Noelle? There's no way that failure who couldn't even do something as simple as controlling her magic could save us!" Noelle flinched as she heard the insult.

"Maybe because her magic is much stronger than you so she's having a harder time to control it?" Hana retorted. Sensing an incoming fight, she started the screen. "Well, I'm glad you asked that question, Marx. I always wanted to say this to them. Now, let's continue!"

**Yuno smiled when he saw Asta with his grimoire. _'I knew it. There's no way that Asta wouldn't have been chosen! Asta's always been that way. He always does the unthinkable. He always has before... and he's doing it now.'_**

**A caption saying "10 years ago" was shown. Yuno was seen running after Asta even though he was already out of breath before stumbling and falling to the ground. Asta quickly ran towards him in worry. "Jeez. You're such a crybaby, Yuno. It's okay! I've got your back, Yuno! Okay?"**

"We're watching the past again?" Marx sweatdropped.

"It's just a short flashback. It'll happen quite a few times in the next few episodes." Hana answered. She gasped when she realised she left out an important point. "I forgot to tell you guys this. Since we're basically watching your life so... secrets are bound to get revealed."

They complained, saying how she was invading their privacy. And she knew she should feel bad but she's actually looking forward to it. "Well, I can't do anything to change that. Just to give you a head start, things like hidden feelings will be revealed." She looked at Charlotte knowingly. Even though she wanted to know how everyone will react to knowing that two royalties fell in love with Asta, she had a feeling Charlotte's feelings for Yami will cause an even better reaction.

There's a chance the ship might sail too.

Charlotte, Noelle and Mimosa tensed. Each mentally assuring themselves that Hana was mentioning something else, and it's not their feelings for a certain someone. But her lingering gaze on them was telling them otherwise.

**He helped Yuno up and held his hand while they continued to run to where Sister Lily and the others were at. They had some food there with Asta once again asking Sister Lily to marry him. Yuno tried telling him that the sister can't get married albeit a bit awkwardly, but Asta still refused to give up.**

**Next, Sister Lily was seen reading a storybook about the demon and Lumiere to them. Yuno covered his ears with teary eyes as she talked about the attack on the kingdom. Asta, on the other hand, was angered with the demon actions. But both looked excited and happy when they heard how Lumiere won.**

"You're really different in there, Yuno," Klaus commented. "It feels like I'm watching a completely different person. Well, it makes sense since you're still a child though. But still..."

"There's nothing different about Asta though." Mimosa giggled.

Yuno ignored them, mumbling something incoherent as he facepalmed while watching his younger self.

**"Hey, Sister. The Wizard King still exists right?" Asta asked Sister as they looked at the demon skull. The image of the previous Wizard Kings was shown as she answered him. He smirked and stood on top of the fence, "I've decided! I'm gonna be the Wizard King!"**

**His claim rendered them speechless. Yuno looked with a slight smile as Asta told them his reasons. "Well, he defeated the demon, right? That means he's super strong and cool! I wanna be cool too! And... if I become important... If I become the Wizard King, I'll be able to make everyone even happier, right? You'll be able to wear nice clothes and eat all the good food you want! I'm gonna make this crappy little church huge and amazing!" He then finished his sentence asking Sister to marry him. Yuno laughed as he listened to their usual banter.**

"You're annoying." Gauche glared at Asta. "Stop obsessing over that Sister."

"I don't wanna hear that from you!"

"Gauche telling someone else to stop obsessing over someone... how funny! He must have deemed you to be worse than him." Vanessa laughed, the other Black Bulls copied her.

"At least I can live without seeing Sister face every day! He's practically always watching Marie's photo every second!" Asta complained.

A tick mark appeared on Gauche's head and he glared at Asta. "Marie is my goddess! I won't let you speak her name so casually!"

"Oh please stop!" Rhya sighed, successfully stopping them. "I don't wanna see another Drowa in my life."

The people from the past including Hana laughed as they can relate. But the people from the present were confused as they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Looks like you're gonna have a hard time here." Hana laughed harder as she recalled the times Gauche obsessed over Marie.

**Asta took a deep breath and attempted to use magic but failed again. He kneeled down on the ground in frustration and complained. Yuno walked towards them, carrying Nash in his arms while crying. "Nash... won't stop crying."**

"You were really a crybaby before huh? How cute." Mimosa smiled. Seeing a different side of him made her feel like she could understand him better. Though she just hoped that it didn't feel like she's invading his privacy.

"Hmm." Yuno didn't know if she meant to compliment him or maybe she was teasing him.

"You shouldn't have said that out loud." Klaus sighed.

**"Yuno, leave this to me! I'm gonna be the Wizard King, after all! Making a baby or two stop crying is a piece of cake!" Asta said confidently, although he ended up doing a worse job than Yuno. It didn't take long before Sister Lily helped him and calmed Nash easily.**

**"There we go," Father Orsi landed near them. "Hi there. I was wondering if one of you would run an errand for me. Would someone deliver this to the mayor?" He ignored Asta, who was actively volunteering to help, and went straight to Yuno. "It's a very important letter, you see... Yuno. Could you do it?"**

**"Well, it's a very important letter, and I'm hesitant to leave it in Asta's hands. So I'm counting on you. I have to go see the mayor in the next village over. I have to ask him to spare us some food to make it through the winter. As it stands now, we just don't have enough tatoes."**

Both Yuno and Asta became more focused. They knew what was coming after this and they were surprised. Just how much did Hana know about them? It kind of felt like she knew everything about them.

"I do know a lot about you." She stated as she read their mind. "It's only natural that I do. I know what will happen in the future after all."

_'Right.'_ They reminded themselves.

"How did you know so many things about us? Just who are you?" Julius narrowed his eyes towards her. He was completely focused on seeing the past that he forgot she could be a potential threat to them.

"I'm just a girl from a different world than you who's here to help you with your future fights. If I want to kill you then I would have already done that from the start." She sighed and mumbled. "Not that I want to... Black Clover is my favourite anime right now."

**Yuno seemed a bit reluctant to go, but he shook his head when Asta offered to switch place with him and left immediately. He slipped and fell when he reached the village, catching the attention of a drunk man. He stared at Yuno's pendant and smirked, following the poor boy silently.**

**Yuno gave the letter to the mayor and proceeded to return home, but was confronted by the man. He was punched and kicked after his pendant was stolen from him. The man only laughed at his futile attempts to retrieving it back. He closed his eyes, giving up completely and cried harder.**

"That's cruel. Picking on a kid because he's weaker is a cowardly act." Licht glared at the man.

"True. He even purposely hurt him more even though he already got the pendant." Tetia shook her head.

"How did you managed to get it back?" Lumiere asked. The screen continued playing before Yuno could answer.

**"Yuno!" Asta shouted, running against the man while trying to take back Yuno's pendant. He was easily pushed away and was greatly injured, but he kept on trying. Yuno watched him with wide eyes as more tears streamed down his face. The man threw the pendant away and left after a while, annoyed by The boy's persistence.**

**"Asta! I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I'm sorry!" Yuno apologized to Asta when he saw him falling to the ground.**

**"Don't worry about it. I told you that I got your back." Asta smiled at him. "This is nothing! I'm gonna become the Wizard King... and protect you and everyone else. I'm gonna make everyone even happier! So we can have even nicer things! And then! I'm gonna prove to everyone..."**

**"Prove?"**

**"That even if you're poor, or and orphan, you can still become the Wizard King."**

**"Can we really?"**

**"Anyone can... if they work hard enough! Me, or even you, Yuno!"**

**Yuno wiped away his tears, looking determined. "I'll never cry again. Maybe I... no. I will become the Wizard King too! I'll get stronger and protect you and everyone else! I'm gonna make everyone happier! So we can have nicer things!"**

**"You're gonna become the Wizard King too?" Asta stood up and they faced each other. "Then that means..."**

**"You are my rival!" They said together.**

_**'Asta has always done the unthinkable.'** _

"That was a flashback.Now we're back to the present." Hana reminded them after seeing the confused look on some people face.

"Honestly that was intense." Finral relaxed.

"That was reckless. He could have seriously hurt you if he wasn't so drunk." Noelle shook her head, a smile made its way to her face. That was so like Asta, always putting others before himself.

"It's good you managed to get it back. That pendant did look pretty important to you right?" Yuno nodded his head to Klaus's question. The pendant has been with him for as long as he could remember. Of course, it's important to him.

"What a nice friendship. They are aiming to become the Wizard King huh?" Lumiere grinned. Those two looks pretty promising. "Let's see which one of them will succeed."

"Yeah, it's gonna be really interesting to see." Hana agreed.

"I thought you already knew?"

She shrugged. "I haven't seen that far yet."

**"Wh-what is that grimoire? That sword? Just who are you?!" Revchi backed away from him, completely taken aback by the whole situation. "You little wretch with no magical powers!"**

**He attacked Asta with his magic again, but it was easily nullified with just a swing of his sword. "He nullified my magic?"**

**"Not giving up is my magic!" Asta charged at him with extreme speed and pushed him back onto the wall with a swing. He smiled and excitedly showed his grimoire to Yuno.**

Mereoleona grinned. "He looks pretty interesting."

The people near her jumped when she spoke. She hardly ever commented on anything before so they somehow just forgotten about her.

**"I guess you saved me again. I will repay you for this someday." Yuno walked past him, looking back to ask him a question. "Do you remember our promise?"**

**"You mean you remember it? I thought you were just making fun of me." Asta stood beside him. They both were watching the demon skull. The flowers flying around them glowed golden with the sunset, replicating the snow dropping around them the day they became rivals.**

**"I have no interest in being too friendly with my rival. But you're the one who gave me hope. That even if you're poor, an orphan or even us. We can become greater than anyone else in this world. And to prove that..."**

**"To make Sister and everyone else happy..."**

**They bumped their fist together. "Let's see who can become the Wizard King!"**

Asta and Yuno smirked, they will surely become the Wizard King one day. There's no way they will lose to each other.

"Let's see... next will be about the Magic Knights Exam. Whelp looks like some people are gonna be really annoying this time." Hana facepalmed, knowing just how much some people will comment badly about Asta exam. It's gonna be a really long episode.


	8. To the Royal Capital

"This is a waste of time. We have no time to watch about some peasants when the kingdom could be attacked by terrorists any moment now." Nozel commented when Hana complained that the next episode will take a longer time to load. Some of the people present nodded their head silently in agreement.

Hana grinned awkwardly. For some reason, it felt awkward to talk to the people who always looked serious in this room. "Don't worry. I've already said earlier that I can send you back in time you were brought here."

"What we mean is, it would be better if you would just go straight to the parts that would help us defeat our enemy instead of this," Yami explained. "Though I have no complaints about watching this kid's past, invading his privacy without permission just felt wrong."

"Nah, I don't mind it really. If anything about my past can help us then I'm fine with it!" Asta grinned.

"But the most important point still remains, we want to know more about our enemies as soon as possible," Fuegoleon said.

Hana pondered for a bit before nodding her head. "I may be able to skip some parts that are not really that important, but no promises though. And yeah, I can't do anything about the privacy part. That's the price you have to pay for watching the future or in this case, watching someone else's past."

"Well, why don't we just continue watching?" Julius cut off the waves of complaints. "I know this will benefits us greatly. Perhaps this will help us to realize the potential of the people beside us, no matter what rank they are."

They became quiet. Although a lot of them agreed with him, some were quite reluctant. The topic died down after the episode finished loading.

**Asta practised swinging his sword against a huge tree. He stopped after reaching the 1000th swing to drink some moguro leaf juice and grimaced at the bitter taste. He noticed Nero staring at him from afar and offered her the juice. She flew away in response to his question.**

"That reminds me," Hana took Nero off Asta's head and in a blink of an eye, she turned back into her human form. "Just thought this would be easier for you."

Nero looked at herself in surprise. It's been a long time since she was in this form so it felt a bit strange for her. But now, finally, she could speak to the person she has been missing all these years.

"Prince..."

"Secre..." Lumiere hugged her immediately. "I'm sorry for making you do all that for me. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you all those years of losing your human form. I... Thank you so much for doing that for me"

She smiled and hugged him back. She desperately wanted to reply to him, to tell him that what happened wasn't his fault, that she was happy she could help him. But she can save that for later. What matters now is that she could finally meet the most important person for her. So she bit her lips and choke back on her sobs, just focusing on cherishing this moment.

"I'm surprised. So you can undo the effects of the forbidden magic too?" Licht asked Hana.

"Yeah, but only when you are inside this room though."

"That's amazing!"

"Thank you, Hana. It felt really good to be able to see her after knowing what happened in the past." Lumiere thanked her.

"No problem!"

**Asta shrugged and laid on the ground while admiring his grimoire. "I got my grimoire. I'm gonna keep climbing up even if I don't have any magical powers! Alright, I'm not done yet, not even close!"**

**"I'm sure Yuno's been training too! I can't lose!" He continued his training with determination.**

**Yuno's doing the same thing. He used his magic to chop off the trees. He sighed, thinking of calling the day off but then he decided against it. "Just a little bit more. I'm sure he's also..."**

**"Well, I can understand Yuno but are you really considering allowing Asta to take the exam too?" Father Orsi and Sister Lily were seen talking with Drouot, the master of the Grimoire Tower.**

**"Well, he's saying he wants to do it. And the one I was counting on decided against taking the exam." Drouot answered, remembering the two boys who confronted Yuno apologized to him for backing away.**

"That's a shame but I guess they are not ready to become a magic knight yet." Julius sighed, a bit disappointed that the two boys gave up after the incident. It would have been fun to see what kind of magic will they have.

"True, it takes a lot of courage to become one. Especially since you are bound to find someone stronger than you." Marx added.

"They can always try again after becoming stronger," Fuegoleon said.

**"Again, I believe Yuno will be fine but I don't Asta's up for it." The father repeated again when he received the same answer.**

**Drouot repeated again before looking at him with a teasing face. "Actually, the idea of Asta going to royal capital just makes you feel lonely, doesn't it?"**

"Father..." Asta cried when he heard Drouot's words. To be honest, he felt a bit sad that Father Orsi seemed to not believe in him.But he knows it's because he cared for him. Besides, he managed to prove that he could become a magic knight even without using magic.

"So he just doesn't want you to leave him? Why couldn't he just be honest and say that?" Noelle shook her head. She felt a bit angered that the father was a bit biased towards Yuno. But she guessed he didn't want Asta to feel disappointed if he failed the exam.

"That's a bit funny coming from you," Hana commented without thinking twice. She gasped before correcting herself. "I mean, sometimes it's just hard for us to be honest about our true feelings, so... you know?"

"Umm... yeah?" Noelle replied. Her mind was still stuck on the first comment Hana said.

**Father Orsi looked away from him, denying the claim. "I just believe that if he's going to fail anyway, he's better off not taking it in the first place. And you know, the little ones will miss him too. Not me! But they'll have one less person to play with!"**

**He started sweating when Sister Lily him a wide smile, completely unaware that he just supported the idea that he will miss Asta if he went to the capital.**

**"Well, I'll feel a little lonely with both Yuno and Asta away, Father." Sister Lily said.**

"Sister Lily is the best!" Asta shouted out. This time, no one bothered to even look at him. If the boy likes the kind sister, then they would just let him be.

**Father Orsi coughed, "Well, of course, I raised them, and I've lived with them ever since they were babies. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit sad to see them go."**

**"If possible, I'd like for them to stay at the church. But I also want to let them do what they want to do." Sister Lily said.**

**"Indeed. Besides, Yuno might be fine and Asta might fail the exam and come right back anyway." Father Orsi immediately with Drouot. He then asked about Asta's grimoire.**

**"I don't know." He answered before walking away to face the window. He recalled the time Asta showed him his grimoire. _'The five-leaf clover... It couldn't be.'_**

"Does he know about anything the grimoire?" Charlotte wondered. There's a question the was stuck in her mind ever since she watched the death of the demon in the past; Shouldn't the grimoire disappear after its owner died? Why is it still here and why did it choose another person to be its new owner?

"I don't know much about him, he didn't appear much in the future. But I can say that a five-leaf clover is different. It won't disappear after its owner died. It would just stay until it found another owner. I don't know why though, it's probably because of the devil inside." Hana answered.

"The devil inside that grimoire... won't he try to take over Asta or something similar to that?" Finral asked, albeit a bit hesitant. Everyone went quiet. They haven't thought of this possibility yet, but if the devil tried to do something like that then Asta might be a threat to them in the future too. And it's something they wished wouldn't happen. Losing a friend to a devil and ending up having to fight him is a huge problem. Besides, his anti-magic power is problematic too.

"That didn't happen yet. I haven't looked that far into the future but for now, that didn't happen yet." They breathed in relief at that answer.

'We have to make sure that won't ever happen!' The people who cared for Asta thought in their mind.

**Asta finished his training and was on his way home. He ran past Yuno, who also just finished his training as well. "Training's not over until I'm back at the church!"**

**Yuno stared at him before he started running as well. They competed until they reached the church and was welcomed by the other children. Asta was a bit angered that he lost to Yuno, challenging him to another race, which he lost because of Yuno's magic throwing him to the air.**

"You two really like to fight over something silly, don't you?" Klaus shook his head when he saw their race.

"I have no intention of losing to him over anything at all." Both Asta and Yuno answered at the same time.

Klaus stared at them for a while. He was rendered speechless at how serious they were over the small stuff. He shook his head and chuckled, that was so like them to act like that.

"You two are really close." Mimosa giggled.

**Later that night, Nash woke up after hearing Asta talking about his dream to be the Wizard King. He observed Asta while he was training the next day. This surprised the latter as he was expecting to see Yuno instead.**

**"What's up?" He asked curiously.**

**"Nothing, I was just bored. I just came by to make fun of the idiot doing something idiotic." Nash said. "You can't even use magic, and you're going to take the Magic Knights Entrance Exam? Of course, you're going to fail!"**

**"That's not decided yet! Just look, I even got a grimoire! I'm gonna get into the Magic Knights! And then, one day, I'll become the Wizard Ki-"**

**"That's never gonna happen!" Nash abruptly cut him off, his shoulders trembling to contain his emotions. "Orphans like us, who are poor... aren't allowed to dream like that.**

Yuno looked away for a while. He used to have the same thoughts too. Usually, only the nobles and royalty could hope to get in the magic knights, although that was not the same case for them. And he's sure Asta would give a good talk to Nash that will give him hope, the same way Asta gave him hope too.

"The people who are poor are mistreated there? Even though they are still young..." Fana looked at Nash in pity. It's really sad that someone so young could have such a sad thought.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's true. Even now in our time, the ones with higher rank looks down on the people with a lower rank. And I guess it got worse there." Tetia whispered to her, knowing well that there are nobles and royalty in the same room with them.

"That's so sad..."

**"Nash..." Asta put his hand on the boy's shoulder, surprising him when he started to shout at his ear. "You can't give up right from the get-go! Possibilities exist in everyone!"**

"Yup, you tell him!" Fana encouraged Asta.

"Everyone has the right to dream no matter how poor they are. As you said, possibilities exist in everyone." Licht agreed.

"You elves don't even know anything about us human... you don't have the right to say anything like that." Someone muttered in discontent.

"I agree with you." Julius nodded his head. His comment shocked the person who complained.

**"Shut up! They do not!" Nash covered his ears.**

**"No, they do! I'm going to keep chasing my dream! It doesn't matter if you're poor or an orphan, anyone in this world can become amazing. They can do anything. They can make their dreams come true. They can make everyone happy!"**

**Asta gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled it off the ground. "And I'll prove it to you! I'm going to join the Magic Knights and become the Wizard King!" He jumped can swing his sword against the boulder in front of him, successfully breaking it apart.**

**Nash widened his eyes as Asta smiled at him.**

"Looks like your words got to him." Yuno smiled. So that's why Nash suddenly talked about becoming a magic knight the day they left.

"I'm just saying what I believe in. I don't like the idea that we couldn't dream because we are an orphan. That's not correct." Asta returned the smile,

"That's amazing, Asta! You are a real man!" Magna pat Asta's back, although he was a little bit too rough.

"That hurts!"

Zora narrowed his eyes at Asta. His words reminded him a lot of his father. Even the way they describe the Magic Knights were similar. Then again he wondered why he was brought here. It's not like he will help those fake magic knights, more like he'll do his best to get in their way.

**They had a feast that night for both Asta and Yuno. There was a variety of tatoes dish on the table. Asta looked at Father Orsi gratefully after hearing that he requested for tatoes from different villages just for them.**

"That looks really tasty." Charmy drooled at the sight of the food. Her stomach growled and she began to eat the front on the table in front of her.

"But they are really dry though," Klaus informed her when he remembered the first time he tasted that food. "Although it's not that bad."

**Father Orsi sweatdropped at his face and claimed that the feast was mostly for Yuno. He continued saying that Yuno might pass the exam while Asta won't, angering Asta with his mocking face.**

**"You can come back anytime. Your home is this church. No matter how crappy or poor it may be, it's your home." The other supporting him, saying that they'll be lonely without both Asta and Yuno.**

**They set off early morning the next day. The younger children looked at them sadly and asked them to come back quickly.**

**"He will be back soon... Asta, that is." Nash replied to them. "But you know... If, just if. If you get into the Magic Knights."**

"I was waiting for this." Tetia stared the young boy with a wide grin on her face. She hoped that he would not have those kinds of thoughts again.

"Yeah, looks like those words made him realise something important." Lumiere was seating beside Secré after they finally had their small reunion.

**"Yeah?" Asta was bewildered.**

**"I'll believe in possibilities. I'll believe I can become anything. And then one day, I'll get into the Magic Knights too." He spoke with a determined face but then quickly turned away, "No, never mind."**

_'I know he will.'_ Yuno smirked. He can't wait for the day Nash will take the magic knights entrance exam. He wondered what squad will he choose as there's no way he would fail the exam,

**Asta grinned. "I'll be waiting for you."**

**"Well, I'll be off." Yuno walked away and Asta followed him hurriedly. They continued their journey to the royal capital.**

**Sister Lily looked at them with a fond smile and remembered the day she first arrived at the church. Asta had asked her to marry him ever since that day. He remained unchanged, but Yuno, on the other hand, changed a lot. He became stronger after the day he brought an injured Asta home.**

"I still can't get over the fact that Yuno used to be a crybaby." Mimosa suddenly spoke out. "I'm sorry but that's just not like you."

"No way." Yuno sighed, she won't stop mentioning it for a while. He just knows it.

"I must say, I'm still shocked too." Klaus agreed.

"You too?" Yuno mentally facepalmed when they gave him a confused look.

**Asta and Yuno talked about the capital. It lasted for only a short while though as Asta started to run and told Yuno to do the same.**

**Yuno looked impassive as he said, "Just because you get there quickly doesn't mean you'll become the Wizard King any quicker."**

**"I'm gonna become the Wizard King, and..." Asta imagined when he became a Wizard King, he would greet Sister Lily while riding on a broom and wearing a fancy outfit. Then, they would fly away together while giggling.**

"No!" Asta screamed. Out of all memories he had why did Hana show them this one?!

"You... you really do come out with interesting ideas about marrying her." Noelle's shoulder trembled in an effort to contain her laughter. That clothes Asta wore in that imagination was funny but seeing him trying to act romantic is just funny to her. Like, it's just not in his character to do that.

Yami laughed. "That's really don't feel like you, kid!"

"Captain Yami! Noelle! Your comments felt more like an insult right now!"

"He's really an interesting person huh, Secré?" Lumiere grinned at Secré, who gave him a bored look in return.

"No, he's just a noisy brat who's really bad at giving up."

"That's what makes him interesting!"

**"Can you even ride on a broom when you have no magic?" Yuno broke his dream with a simple question.**

"It's too bad you can't. I would love to see that dream comes true one day... for my own entertainment." Vanessa giggled and took a huge gulp of alcohol.

"I will make it happen one day!" Asta gave her a thumbs up.

"She's teasing you, you know," Magna whispered to him.

"Eh?"

**"I'll make it happen! I even got my grimoire. I can do anything as long as I don't give up!" Asta started running again. "Come, hurry up! I'm gonna leave you behind, Yuno! Let's train all the way to the capital!"**

**"You can't be serious." Yuno commented but he started running anyway.**

**They continued their journey. They met a lot of obstacles on the way but they managed to overcome it by working together. After a long journey, they finally came close to the capital. Both looked determined to pass the exam and they finally took a step into the capital.**

"This one is really nice, especially since the last one was pretty intense." Finral stretched out his hands and stood up to get some water.

"Yeah, thanks to Bakasta."

"Noelle!" Asta complained as he knew she was still making fun of him.

"I'm hungry." Charmy's stomach growled even after finishing the food on the table in front of her. Then the food was refilled magically. "Oh?"

"The food here will never go out so feel free to eat more!" Hana gestured to the mountains of food on the tables. 'I'm glad I made it as this or I'll never be able to feed her.'

"Do you want to take a short break?" She asked them.

"That would highly be appreciated." Julius nodded at her and they took a break. Each going to a table to get their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the new chapter! I was busy preparing for my school so I didn’t have time to be active here so I’m sorry for updating late.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on your reviews of this book. Thank you in advance!


End file.
